Did You Hear That?
by ScreenLitAtMidnight
Summary: Snap! The three turn their heads to the source of the noise. A black haired male with green eyes, round glasses and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead steps into the light. Ron, Hermione and Harry get captured by some strange individuals carrying muggle weapons. What happens? Read to find out. One-shot crossover


**Author's Note: Hello, peoples! I made this for my English class, something about a fractured fairytale.**

 **But that was awhile back and it was just sitting in my docs for a year or two, so I decided to make some use of it. I may or may not continue it, depends on what you guys want. Well, without further ado, _Did You Hear That?_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, or else I would be living in a mansion, making millions._

 **Arooo!** A faint cry escapes a bloodthirsty wolf in the dark hours of the Forbidden Forest. The faint glow of a light of some sort and muted voices can barely be heard, nor seen.

"Ron! Stop being a whimp, it was only a wolf for goodness sake!" A female voice echos in the dead silence.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get attacked by one!" A voice identified as Ron snaps back, yet fear was etched into the comeback.

"Will you both be quiet?! Somebody might hear us! Mind you, we're not that far into the forest…" another male voice enters the conversation, ending their bickering.

 ** _Snap!_** The three turn their heads to the source of the noise. A black haired male with green eyes, round glasses and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead steps into the light, wand outstretched.

"Harry! Where are you going?!" The female voice whisper-shouted. She only got silence in return. Suddenly, strange individuals with weapons came out of the darkness and grabbed the three friends.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry yells, while trying to reach his wand that lay on the ground that fell during the kidnapping. But as soon as his fingertips just grazes the magical artifact, he feels a prick in his neck and falls to the ground, unconscious.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Grab their wooden sticks!" A high pitched voice rings out.

"No! It might show more variables from the others.." a male voice snaps back but begins trailing off, as a girl with light brown hair starts to stir.

"Grab the sedatives. And don't grab their sticks." The male voice commands, speed walking through the dark, narrow and winding passages to an operating room of sorts.

"Doctor! Get the sedatives!" A beam of light comes from the room, hitting anyone unlucky enough to be its next victim.

"Reducto!" The familiar voice of Harry Potter yelled out. The beam of light hitting the pram he was on just minutes ago. Just as he was going to do the confundus charm to confuse all his opponents, (Mainly doctors, but Harry didn't know that.) he started to get dizzy. The white and blinding light that's mainly used in hospitals (but this was far from those buildings muggles call hospitals) forcing him to close his eyes. As the darkness consumed him, he yelled out one last spell.

"Bombarda Maxima…" and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Lower him in first. Then follow with the scar faced boy." "NO! The girl is last, you imbical!" "Hey! CAREFUL with his glasses!" "NO! Don't throw that away! That's their weird sticks! I swear, I will kill one of you these days…" The shrill-voiced lady from before shrieks out, beginning to talk to herself and ordering the others to lower the three friends in the gigantic metal Box one by one.

Dark. Metal. ...wood? That's all I can see… well, FEEL that is. It felt like I was going up. Wonder where Ron and Hermione are.

Ron! Hermione! I have to get to them! Wait… why would they let me keep my wand… never mind that!

"Bombarda Maxima!" When the defending noise and thick smoke clears, the only thing I can see is a tiny, oval shaped dent in the seemingly titanium box.

。・・3rd person view・・。

The Box came to a sudden halt, knocking Harry over in the process. The top opened, revealing blinding light and a bunch of boys. Ron included.

"Harry! Thank God, I just woke up and my spell only made a dent.." Ron rambled on and on, but Harry wasn't listening. He was looking at all the boys, thinking, _Oh God… What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
